muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1090
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. Part of scene 4 is edited into A Walking Tour of Sesame Street with James Earl Jones, the show's 10th anniversary special. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Snuffy intends to follow Big Bird on the big trip to Hawaii, but first they have to pack. Bob shows Big Bird an effective way to pack a beach ball. |- | || SCENE 1 cont'd || The bus has left Snuffy behind... will he ever get to Hawaii? |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #7 |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie plays "doctor" with Bert. |- | || SCENE 2 || The gang arrives at the airport. This shot was used in the opening sequence every day of the following week. |- | || SCENE 2 cont'd || Oscar has to go through the metal detector, but first he has to take everything out of his can... |- | || Cartoon || A bee looks for a flower. Animation by Bruce Cayard |- | || SCENE 3 || Oscar has finally passed through the metal detector. |- | || Film || Mad Painter #7 |- | || Muppets || A barbershop quartet sings about counting floors when they go up and down in an elevator. |- | || Film || Peacock Music by Joe Raposo |- | || SCENE 4 || While looking for Snuffy on the airport tarmac, Big Bird meets the airplane pilot and learns about the parts of an airplane. He initially thinks the man says he is a pirate, instead of a pilot. |- | || Cartoon || P is for Puppy |- | || Muppets || P - My Favorite Letter Also in Episode 0796 |- | || Cartoon || P is for Pillow |- | || Cast || In the desert, Luis desperately searches for AGUA, but all the pumps are dry. |- | || SCENE 6 || The gang boards the plane. Big Bird asks the stewardess if she's seen Snuffy anywhere. |- | || SCENE 6 cont'd || Maria belts Oscar's can down. |- | || SCENE 6 cont'd || Snuffy has missed the plane. |- | || Cartoon || P is for Puddle |- | || Muppets || Two Anything Muppets (Frank Oz and Jerry Nelson) use a tape measure to figure out how far apart they are from each other. |- | || Cartoon || Picnic with P foods (carried away by ants) Artist: Cliff Roberts Also in Episode 0796 |- | || SCENE 7 || Big Bird awaits as the plane prepares to take off. |- | || SCENE 7 cont'd || ... and they're off! |- | || Cartoon || Typewriter Guy: B for Ball |- | || Muppets || Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson wants a sandwich just like the one in the picture. |- | || SCENE 8 || Big Bird is disappointed that Snuffy missed the plane. The stewardess offers lunch. |- | || Animation || Shape organization, part 1 |- | || Song || B is for Bubble Also in Episode 0008 |- | || Animation || Shape organization, part 2 |- | || Muppets || Word Family Song: ET family |- | || SCENE 8 || Oscar is disappointed that the in-flight movie will be Happy Happy Happy. Big Bird gets a set of headphones to listen to as he falls asleep during the closing credits. The story of the trip to Hawaii continues in episode 1091. |- 1090 1090